Happy Summer Solstice!
by Eogrus
Summary: It is the solar solstice and Amaterasu wants to invite other solar deities to a party! Will they like?


One day the mega-bitch (geddit) known as Amaterasu decided to throw in a party inviting all solar deities together.

So she sent a text with her ugly wolf paws and made herself very pretty: lipstick as blinding as a corona, purple eyeLIGHT like the motions of Sirius and a solar-flare bow above her pussy.

She covered herself in cow-shit to be more sexually attractive to MEN, and she heard a beep on the door.

Hope we didn t came too late said Solgaleo, Celestia, Gwyn, Stella from Winx Club, Will Solace, Rapunzel from Tangled, Oogami Souma, ShineGreymon, Sunburn from Happily Ever After, Pelor, Heliod, Shamsiel, Doctor Light and JINORA (she glowed a lot once).

They all started to party, and they emited a strong light well above 1361wm that burned everything in the vicinity and gave cancer to billions, especially children. Amaterasu grabbed some people and cut them in pieces with laser beans and shoved them inside her pussy!

No plz no! said Batman, but it was too late, she cauterised his penis with a laser and began to EAT IT.

All the people suffered in intense agony as their bodies became tumours shaped like people, but none of the suns cared. All the frogs dried out, the earth became a photosphere with coronas, blindness and cataracts became the norm. Many people died, but the suns always brought them back to life with their holy light, again and again.

Amaterasu laughed, she was very ugly and stupid, and did disgusting lesbo sex with Stella, covering themselves in cow turd for the benefit of MEN. Solgaleo masturbated mentally with Doctor Licht.

No homo he saided closetedly.

All lumo Arthur Light responded back (see if you get the joke).

But suddenly there was a knock on the door, that fell over because it was now lava. It was ..ROBIN HOOD!

YOU MOTHERFUCKERS I M GOING ALL HOUYI ON YOUR ASS!

And before they could protest he took out a bow and began firing at everyone! The arrows were made of FIRE, because the sun is weak to fire.

Stella the mega-ugly whore got stabbed in her fowl heart, while Arthur Light in his dick, ejaculating menacing plasma that burned Robin Hood s face off. He screamed in pain as his muscles were revealed and became cooked like jerky beef.

Still, he endured, and shot again and again. Celestia was shot in the PUSSY, while Jinora began to airbend out of his lungs!

Oh, little pussy boy went so far but not enough she mocked evilly, I can t wait to shove air inside your CHILD s ass and make you WATCH!

Robin Hood got very MAD, and carefully slid in TWO arrows, he pointed the bow and fired .at her TITS!

noooooo said Jinor, but her breasts caught fire and ejaculated a molten metal milk, burning her alive. Egg yolk fluids came out of her vagina, immolating her body further.

Sunburn then jumped at Robin Hood s head, her old vagina engulfing his skull! He screamed in agony as his eyes and lungs were filled with light, but took out a pair of scissors made of fire and cut her clitoris, then her murky vaginal walls.

Unfortunately, he also cut off his nose, and although he managed to killed her, he hadn t much time left. He kept shooting and killed almost everyone except Solgaleo, Will Solace and MATAERASU.

No plz don t kill me plz whined Amaterasu like the cowardly dog she is, I ll give you anything you want! Pussy sex, shit, gold, stars (geddit), everything, just kill tthose faggots instead of me!

Solgaleo and Will Solace hated being betrayed so they got very MAD, and they jumped at her, grabbing her by the pussy and tearing it open with their bare hands and paws. Robin Hood then aimed his bow and fired, and the arrows went all up her vaginal canal, until they reached the OVARIES.

Amaterasu then SCREAMED, and the hateful wolfaboo cum bucket righteously died, for once and for all.

Now there were two suns still alive. But they helped killing Amaterasu, and Robin Hood was very horny, so he spared Solgaleo and Will Solace in exchange for anal, oral and frot.

And this, dear children, is why there is only one sun in the sky. Another is having sex with Robin Hood, and all the others are in hell where they are most righteously RAPED by fire dmeons until the universe reaches terminal heat death.

Amen and amen. 


End file.
